TMNT 2014 Shorts
by KayLV
Summary: Short stories I come up with. Mostly Mona Lisa but I am going to try to do all characters equally. These stories are related but will be all over the place seeing that I write as they come to me. Update occasionally!
1. Impossible

**_TMNT 2014 UNIVERSE! Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!_**

* * *

><p>Mona didn't feel good. She was moody and hungry all the time. She was protective of her bed and wouldn't even let her boyfriend near it. He's been sleeping on the couch for 2 weeks now. She now wanted to be alone. She now hides in the tunnels well until Mikey made food for her. But even then, she would snatch it away and run back into her hiding place.<p>

April was worried about her. The boys showed little concern since they believed it was a 'woman' problem she was going through. April searched all morning until she found Mona sitting on the floor of one of the tunnels reading a book.

Mona heard footsteps coming towards her. She hid the book and got up into a fighting stance.

"Mona?" Mona eased up when she saw her friend. April was surprised by her appearance. She hadn't been over much because of work but Mona looked different. Very different.

"Mona, are you okay?" April asked as she slowly stepped closer. Mona sighed and slumped back into her spot on the floor.

"Not really." She huffed. April sat down next to her.

"Everyone is worried about you. Why are you isolating yourself?" April asked. She looked around Mona's little hiding spot. It had a lot of books mostly on turtles and lizards, loads of blankets, food wrappers, and a portable space heater.

"Donatello can help you if you're sick. We all can." April said as she put her hand on Mona's shoulder. Mona gave her a little smile and sighed. She got up and walked over to the other side of the tunnel to look for a book. As she was looking through her pile of books, April noticed the book Mona hid when she found her. She picked it up and gasped. Mona turned around to her wide eyed friend holding the one book she didn't want her to find. Then again… she didn't exactly hide it.

"Mona, why are you reading this?" April asked as she looked at the book. Mona snatched the human baby book away from her and held it her chest. Mona just stared at April. April started to freak out. She got up from the floor and looked at the books around her. She picked a random one up, a turtle book, and opened it to a tab Mona had in the book. April opened up to a page about how to raise baby turtles. That did it for April. She dropped the book and screamed. Mona covered her mouth and shushed her. April pulled Mona's hand off.

"Oh my god! How? That's not even possible! Or is it? I'm freaking out here! Say something!" April yelled.

"I don't know how it happened but it happened, okay?"

"We've got to tell the others! We have to tell Raph!" April started to walk away but was pulled back by Mona.

"No, not yet. I'm still processing this! Just give me time and then we'll tell them."

April looked at her friend and sighed. She sat down on a pile of books and stared at the floor.

"What is it?" Mona asked

"Nothing. I'm gonna be an auntie." April smiled.


	2. How They Meet her

During the day, with three giant turtles brothers running around making noise and a giant rat for a father chasing after them, it wasn't so quiet for Donatello to have alone time. It was midnight and Donatello's favorite show was on. Just as it was about to start..

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Mutants were seen not so long ago leaping across the rooftops of this Chinatown neighborhood." It was April. No wonder she had to leave early.

"We have a witness here who has seen said mutants for his own eyes." April stepped towards a middle age man. "Sir, is it true you saw three mutants jumping across these rooftops?"

"Yes! I thought it was some crazy kids trying out a stupid stunt but when I looked closer one of those 'things' had green skin!"

Donatello figured it was Raphael running around fighting as usual. _I need to have a talk to him about concealing himself when above ground._

"What would you say these mutants looked like?" April asked.

"Okay well, two of them looked like the rhino and warthog that were seen weeks ago shooting at people in Central Park but there was a new one! Like a lizard!" The guy started to freak out. _That guy's gonna need a lot of therapy. Wait a lizard mutant? We haven't seen any so far._

"It was nice talking to you. If you have any information about the recent mutant sightings please contact your local police station. This is April O'Neill for Chanel 6 news." April signed off. Donatello's show came back on but he couldn't focus on that. He went and woke up his brothers.

* * *

><p>"Donnie, if I do not see a mutant lizard tonight, I'm going to kick your ass." Leo yawned. He was tough person to wake up.<p>

"By my calculations, Rocksteady, Bebop, and the new mutant should be around here." Donatello took out his binoculars and search the area.

"There they are!" He exclaimed. He pointed down a couple of rooftops. Rocksteady grabbed the mutant and threw them to the next rooftop. The turtles raced across the buildings ready to attack. Bebop tapped Rocksteady.

"Look at what we got here, Bebop. Why don't you guys mind your business?"

"Yea, mind your busi-" Bebop got tackled by the mysterious mutant off the building. There was a loud bang as they hit the concrete. Everyone on top of the building looked over the side and saw Bebop and the mutant fighting. No matter how hard Bebop punched the mutant, it always punched back harder. Bebop grabbed the mutant and rammed them over and over on the side of the building. The mutant punched and kicked Bebop and got free. The mutant tackled Bebop again taking him across the street crashing through a Starbucks.

Rocksteady and the turtles were astonished at the fight that was taking place below them. Rocksteady jumped over the side of the building and got out his gun. He walked slowly over to Starbucks. He heard some movement but saw nothing but darkness.

"Bebop! Are you alright man?" Rocksteady tried to look inside to see if he saw his partner.

"Yea uhh I'm okay. Can you drop the gun?" By this time the turtles were behind Rocksteady.

"What?" Bebop emerge from the shadows with a green arm wrapped around his neck.

"He said put the gun down." It was the mutant. The boys were speechless. It was a girl mutant.

"Mona, you wouldn't hurt Bebop would you?" Rocksteady said as he lowered his gun to the ground.

"Slide it over." She commanded. Rocksteady hesitated but did it when he saw her tighten her grip around his best friend's neck causing him to choke. He put his hands up. Mona released Bebop and pushed him towards Rocksteady. Hard enough to knock them over. She was about to run when she spotted the turtles. She stared at them and just as Donatello was about to say something to her, she ran around the corner.

"Come on!" Leo said. All four of them ran around the corner but she was gone. Donatello looked up and saw a shadowy figure jumping across the buildings at an amazing speed. He sighed. _Maybe another night._


	3. Surprise!

She didn't know how to tell him. She was still in shock herself! She felt like this was a dream. She didn't think that after the mutation that she would ever be about to have children. But here she is about to tell her boyfriend that she was. Mona walked with April to the lair. April was happy while Mona felt like she was going to pass out and throw up at the same time.

"It's gonna be fine. Hopefully they don't freak out too much." April whispered.

"Yeah, right. They've thought for years that they couldn't have kids then BAM! I'm having one." Mona huffed. Then suddenly...

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Someone yelled behind them. April and Mona turned around and saw Michelangelo emerge from the shadows. He was just trying to spook them.

"Mikey! You scared us!" April slapped him on his shoulder. Mikey didn't pay attention to April. He just stared at Mona.

"You're pregnant..." He whispered. Mona stood silent and nodded her head. Mikey stepped closer and hugged Mona. He then looked Mona with tears forming in his eyes.

"Michelangelo, are you crying?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks. Mikey wiped his eyes.

Yeah.. I always thought our bloodline would stop when we... ya know... and now it won't! I'm happy!" He confessed. Mona started crying. She never thought of it like that. Mikey hugged her again.

"Mona, are you ready?" April asked. Mona looked at her and Michelangelo and nodded.

* * *

><p>Raphael, Leo, and Donatello were all playing video games when Mikey, April, and Mona walked in. Everyone stared at each other in silence. April walked over to the TV and turned it off.<p>

"April we were in the middle of something! I was winning by 30 points!" Donatello threw down his controller.

"Guys this is important." April walked over to Mona and stood next to her. Mikey was smiling and tearing up again.

"What wrong with Michelangelo?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out in a second!" Michelangelo exclaimed. He motioned Mona to speak. She took a deep breath. She felt dizzy.

I-I'm- I'm-" she tried to say but everything went black around her.

* * *

><p>When Mona woke up she was on the couch with a pillow and a blanket over her. Her friends were standing around her looking down at her.<p>

"Give her some air guys." April pushed the boys back.

"What happened?" Mona rubbed her head. It ached a little.

"You fainted are you sick Mona? Is that where you were going to tell us?" Donatello checked her heart rate.

"I'm not sick. Well a little but not the way you guys think I am or would be. Mona paused and looked around at the turtles faces. Mikey was smiling.

"I'm- I'm... pregnant." Mona closed her eyes covered her head with the blanket. Everyone (except April and Michelangelo) was surprised. Then they all looked at Raph. Raphael was wide eyed and shocked. He did not speak or move. April waved her hand in front of his face until he snapped out of it. He sat down in a chair and scared and his blanket covered girlfriend.

"How? I thought that was impossible." Donatello asked.

"I don't know either but she is." April answered.

"Yay! We're going to have a baby!" Mikey yelled.

"Yes. This is great news." Leo was actually happy about the news.

"Ugh..I don't feel good." Mona groaned from underneath the blanket. April was about to go get water from her but Raph was already up and heading towards the kitchen. He came back with water and some of Leo's unsalted crackers.

"Here." He said. Mona removed some of the blanket and looked up at Raph.

"Take this and you'll feel better." He put the glass amply closer to her. She took off the cover and took the plate and the cup

"Did you eat?" He looked at her with a concern in his eyes.

"No. Not since yesterday." Mono looked down the crackers. She looked back up and he was walking to the kitchen again. Everyone looked shocked about him being caring towards Mona more than ever.

"I guess his instincts kicked in." April smiled.


	4. AU SAINW

**15 Years Later**

Mikey and Donatello we're sitting on the roof of a building drinking beer. they aged a little. The stress took some toll on them. Many things have happened within the last 15 years. Mutants walk freely among the humans. They try to live normal live. Mikey work as a soldier in the resistance army. Donatello was a doctor at the refugee camp just outside the city. They helped fight against Shredder and his army. They just needed a break.

Donatello especially needed the break he worked hard to help the soldiers. He's seen things that make him shudder at the thought of it. But even though he needed the break he hated it. When he worked his mind only focused on back but when he isn't working all of his suppressed thoughts come rushing at him. He started to tear up. Mikey looked at him and put his hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"You ok?" Michelangelo he shook him a little bit. Donatello snapped out of it. He stared at Mikey and took a sip of his beer. Michelangelo looked back at the city skyline. He felt the cool breeze hit his skin. It almost made him feel calm again.

"I miss them." Donatello finally said.

"I miss them too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is short but the next one is going to be long! We get to see what happened to everyone!<strong>


	5. AU SAINW pt 2

**15 Years Earlier**

All he could hear was ringing. The explosion sent him flying and hitting the concrete. Raph got up and looked around at the damage.

"Leo? Donnie?" He called out.

"Yeah. We're fine." Leo said. Suddenly they heard a blood curdling screen coming from the direction of the lair. It was Mona. Raph, Leo, and Donnie ran as fast as they could. They were pretty far from the lair because they were trying to leave the foot away from their home.

As they reached the lair. Everything was destroyed. They had experience their own explosion. The three turtles went into what they used to be the dojo. The image they saw would stay with them. Mona was crying and screaming. Holding her child, David, in her arms. There was blood surrounding them.

Mona rocked back and forth crying and looking at her son. He felt cold. His eyes longer held life. April, Casey, Splinter, and the turtles stared. Raphael felt like he couldn't breathe. His eyes began to get blurry with tears. He wanted to run to his feet were stuck to the floor. He lost his only child. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He cried out.

**Some hours later**, Mona was still holding her child's body. She didn't cry anymore. She didn't scream. She just stared at him.

"We need to take him." She heard Leo say. She looked up at him and give him a cold stare.

"If you touch him, I'll rip your arms off." She said in a low, emotionless voice. Leo walked away.

Leo went to check on Raph. He was in his room. Leo thought he would be hitting his punching bag but he was just sitting there in silence staring at the wall. The wall had all the drawings David had made for him and Mona. It had pictures of his family and one of David when he was an infant.

"Raph. You have to talk to her. We have to take... the body away now." Leo said. Raph continued to stare at the wall. Leo sighed and sat on the bed next to Raph. April came rushing into the room.

"Guys I think she's ready." She said and she ran out the door. Leo and Raph followed.

Mona cried harder than she did before. She was ready to say goodbye. She had to. She stood up with his body and walked over to her family.

"I'm ready." She said as she looked down at David. She looked a Raph.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" She choked on her tears. Raphael looked at her then his son. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to let go. Why did he have to die? Why did he protect him? Why did she protect him? He looked at her again and felt anger. He growled and walk away.

"Raphael!" Mona called out. She gently put David on the table. Sheran and grabbed him by his shoulder. He spun around to look at her.

"Raphael! Look at me." She demanded. He looked at her with hatred.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

"Why are you talking to me like that! Our son just died!" She yelled.

"Why didn't you protect him? Where were you?" He yelled back. She was in shock.

"Are you blaming me? I was trying to protect him! I tried! I tried!"

"You didn't try hard enough." He started to walk away again but she grabbed him. He took out his sai and swung at Mona. She fell to the floor in pain. She covered her face. Blood came out from between her fingers. Everyone ran over to her. Raphael panicked and threw down his sai. He tried to reach out to help her but she pushed him away and scratched his cheek.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!"


	6. AU SAINW pt 3

Raphael looked out the window of his Brooklyn apartment and watched the Manhattan skyline. He thought a lot about the 'what ifs'. What if he actually was there to protect David? What if you actually supported Mona instead of hurting her and drive her away? They probably would be with him right now. He felt a hand on his shell. He turned his head and looked at his girlfriend, Mez.

"Are you okay? You keep looking out the window." She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing! "He snapped. She stepped away from him.

"I was just asking, Raphael. He stood in silence and rubbed his head. His temper had gotten worse after David died and after Mona...

"Sorry. I just need some alone time, okay?" He went to hug her but she pushed away.

"Yeah. Yeah." And she walked out of the room. Mez was trying to hold it together. She knew what she was getting into when she asked him out. Well she didn't really know. He had kept that part of himself sealed off. It had been a year and he still wouldn't tell her.

Raphael went back to look out the window. A few seconds later, he saw a huge explosion in Manhattan.

* * *

><p>She put a flower on his grave markers. A sunflower. It was his favorite. She prayed a little and cleaned the tombstone.<p>

"We miss you David." She said. "We love you."

She walked back into the car that was parked outside of the woods she open the door, hop in, and held Casey's hand. He looked at her.

"Sorry... I just couldn't this time." He said. He held the steering wheel tightly.

"It's fine. Maybe next time." April looked into the woods one last time, as she put on her seat belt, before Casey started the car and drove away.

They drove towards the highway to head back into Manhattan. April got a call on her cell phone.

"Miss O'Neil. We have a problem!"

"What is it, Miyamoto?" She could hear screaming in the background.

"There's a mutant causing trouble in the Upper East Side leading into Shredder's territory. Shredder's men have been following it for a while now and causing damage as they do."

"Must important to him if he's chasing it. We'll make plans to get to the mutant when I get back to the base."

"Yes ma'am." April paused for a second.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"A lizard."

She almost dropped her phone. She looked at Casey, who mouthed 'what happened' to her.

"You said a lizard?" Casey gave her a shocked look. He had to stop the car at the side of the road. He got closer to April to hear the conversation.

"Yes ma'am. She-"

"She! You said 'she'." She exclaimed into the phone.

"Yes, I haven't seen her before in the database. She came out of nowhere. She is dangerous, ma'am. She's taking out Shredder's men one by one."

April motioned Casey to start driving. "Okay, we'll be there soon."


	7. Drinks

**Day 4**

April walked into the lair with bags of clothes for the boys. She never thought she would be bringing them clothes. But then again she couldn't have them wondering around New York City naked.

"Guys! I brought you all clothes. Come try them on." April called out as she set the bags on the table. She heard groaning and yelling coming from the boy's room. Then 4 human guys wearing dirty over sized clothes, came strolling into the kitchen. This always shocked her everytime she sees them. It's weird to see them as human even though she always that about how they would look if they were humans.

"Ugh Why do we have to try these on?" Mikey complained. He looked through one of the bags on the table.

"We can't walk around naked. We just need to wear these clothes until we turn back into turtle." Leo took out a sweatshirt and put it on. April looked at the boys. They all looked like 20 something year old guys. Attractive 20 something year old guys. They were all tall and muscular. All very handsome... They need to change back now. She looked at the tallest one with glasses on trying on a pair of jeans.

"Donnie, how long is it going to take to change you all back?" She huffed. Donnie thought about it and shrugged.

"It might take awhile. I really don't want to rush it."

"Why?" April asked. She crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Let's just say if I go fast this place will blow up." He smirked and put on a flannel shirt. April rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 9<strong>

They were bored! They couldn't fight the Foot or go above ground. What's the point of being human if they couldn't even go above round?! Leo, Raph, and Mikey were watching TV while Donnie was in his lab.

"We need to do something!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo and Raph looked at him. Donnie heard and rolled his chair just outside the lab door.

"Do what, dummy?" Raph threw a balled up piece of paper at his head. Mikey thought about it.

"Ah! Let's go get drinks!" Mikey said.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about! Let's pick up girls too." Raph high fived Mikey.

"We can't do that Michelangelo." Leo looked back to the TV.

"What are you scared?" Raph teased Leo. "I thought you were fearless. I guess that was a lie." Leo gave Raph a side stare. He stood up.

"Let's go." Raph and Mikey high fived again.

"Are you sure Leonardo?" Donatello asked. He walked over to his brothers.

"Yes. Let's go to a bar!"

* * *

><p>They went to the nearest bar they could find from the nearest manhole. As they were walking, people especially women were staring at them. They were kind of hard to miss.<p>

"Okay, Raph you have the money right?" Raph nodded. "Donnie, you know a why we can get in without i.d.?" Donatello nodded.

"Alright boys-" Leo was pushed.

"Move it!" He turned around quickly and saw a group (three guys and a girl) rush by. The guys were laughing while the girl looked at them sympathetically. Leo growled and turned to his brothers.

"Okay.. Let's try not to get into any fights tonight,guys." He said in the calmest tone he could. They all shook their heads and went towards the back of the building.

As they made there way inside the bar, they all started to panic a little. It was loud and they've never been around so many people.

"I didn't think there would be so many people.." Leo looked around the room.

"What do you expect it's a Friday night. Everyone is out tonight." Donnie patted Leo on the shoulder.

"Let's get a drink!" Michelangelo went over to the bar. His brother followed.

"Hey! Bar guy! Let me get 4 beers." Mikey yelled over the music. The bar tender grabbed 4 beers from behind the counter and take the bills from Raph. They all sat a drank at the bar and watched everyone in the room. It was hot and people were dancing a drink. The energy was electric to them.

"Hey guys!" They heard from behind them. It was the bar tender with 4 more beers.

"These are from the ladies over there." He pointed to a group of girls who were waving and giggling. The boys took the beers and waved back.

"Sweet free beers and girls!" Mikey said before taking a sip of his beer.

"They look like a bunch of bimbos." Raph growled.

"Be polite." Leo pushed him a little as he saw one of the girls coming towards them.

"Hi guys." She sighed.

"Hello." Leo said. He didn't want to be rude.

"So me and my friends were wondering if you're all up for some dancing?" She asked. They stood silent and looked at one another.

"I'll dance with you!" Mikey stood up. She screamed a little and grabbed his wrist.

"What about you three?"

Donnie and Leo looked at each other and shrugged. They both stood up.

"Sure why not?" Leo said. The girl looked at Raph, who was avoiding eye contact.

"And you?" She smiled. She twirled her hair and fixed her boobs.

" I don't dance." He growled. He kept drinking his beer.

"Oh come on! One dance wo-"

"I said no!"

She looked shocked. Leo stepped in front of her.

"Why don't we dance?" He led her towards the little dance area. Raph turned back to the bar and silently drank his beer. He didn't like it here. Too many people. He then got pushed and his beer knocked over. He banged his hand on the bar and looked at who pushed him. It was a girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." She apologized. Raph could tell she was truly sorry. He eased up.

"It's-it's fine. It's really crowded here tonight." He said. He signaled the bar tender to send another bar his way. When it came Raph started to take out his money but the girl already handed the bar tender a bill.

"It's on me." She smiled. Raph felt his lip tug a bit. Her smile was contagious.

"No, it's really on me." He joked. She laughed a little. He was surprised at himself. He actually made a joke. To a girl nonetheless. She extended her hand.

"I'm Mona." Raph immediately took it into his.

"Raphael."


	8. The First

Mona woke up in her bed with her boyfriend laying behind her. She smiled when she realized that he has his hand on her stomach. She could feel him slightly rubbing her swollen belly. She turned around and meet his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine, Raph." She tried to sit up. Raph pushed her to sit up. "Thank you. I really have to pee." She waddled quickly out the door and to the bathroom. It had been months since she told everyone that she was pregnant. It did take sometime to tell Splinter but he took the news pretty great. He smiles at Mona whenever she enters the room now that there is a baby on the way.

When she was done using the bathroom, she walked past the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her stomach. She was getting big! No one really knew how far along she was. Maybe 4-5 months. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to grab a bite. Leo was leaning on the kitchen counter drinking coffee when she walked in. He looked at her then her stomach and smiled.

"Good morning. You're getting big." He pointed out before taking another sip of coffee.

"I know! I can't even see my feet anymore." She laughed. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She looked up to Leo staring. He blushed and looked away. She looked in the fridge for food when Leo cleared his throat.

"Mona, do you mind..do you mind if I touch your stomach?" Leo asked. Mona turned around and smiled. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. She placed it o her stomach gently. She loved Leo face at that moment. He looked scared and fascinated at the same time. Leo felt nothing until a little kick.

"That was a strong kick!" He exclaimed. Mona giggled. She was happy someone finally felt the baby kick.

"I think this one's a fighter." They both smiled. Leo was happy he was the first to feel the baby move.

"Uh let's not tell Raph what just happened." Mona poured a bowl of cereal.

"Agreed."


	9. Meet Again

She felt scared and angry at the same time. Mona couldn't stop herself from destroying everything that shredder had created. She wanted revenge. For David and himself. All the experiment, the torture. She snapped. Mona destroyed the lab she was held in and ran away. She did hide for someday but decided to come out. Mona you wanted the shredder to know that she was alive and was coming after him.

* * *

><p>First she took out the men hiding in the shadows looking for her. Then, she destroyed his trucks carrying weapons and chemicals. Finally, the helicopter she had just destroyed. She had fun taking that out. Mona grab the nearest thing she could finally. A manhole cover. Spinning around and throwing it out the helicopter. It immediately exploded and fell to the ground. She wants to burn. She heard sirens coming towards her and ran off into an alley way.<p>

Leo got a call for April as he was watching over the city. He could be the explosion some blocks away.

"Hello April."

"Leo! I need you! There was an-"

"Explosion. I see it. You want me to check it out?"

"Yes but the thing is..." April's voice started to drift out.

"What is it? April?" Leo grew concerned.

"The thing is... The thing that is causing that explosion might be Mona." April finally said. Leo stood in disbelief. He and the others thought that Mona was dead. When she left that day and didn't return, they searched everywhere for her but found nothing.

"That's impossible. She-she's dead." Leo stuttered.

"Leo, we never found her body. We didn't know if she was dead or alive. I just need you... to check to see if it is her. Are you near?"

"Yes. I'm going to the site now." Leo hung up and made his way over.

* * *

><p>When he reached the area, all he could see is the huge fire burning. He got closer and smelt gasoline and flesh burning. He saw no trace of another living being. Definitely nothing that was connected to Mona. He saw flashing light coming around the corner. He ran away and jumped into the nearest alley. He stood in the shadows and watched Shredder's 'police' scan the area.<p>

Leo felt a presences standing behind him. He took his katana out and turned around. Nothing.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Silence.

"You have 10 seconds to show yourself or i will find out." He said in a low voice. Still silence but then..

"Leo?" A faint voice came from behind a dumpster.

She slowly left her hiding spot. Her heart was beating fast. She felt like it was hard to breath. She never thought she would see him again. When he saw her, he dropped his weapons.

"Mona?" His voice cracked.


	10. AU SAINW pt 4

Leo step towards Mona. He looked at her. She looked a little older and was dressed in ripped, dirty scrubs. He then walked quickly towards her and hugged her tight. She hugged back and began to sob into his neck. She tried to talk but couldn't. He took her out of the hug and looked at her. He wiped her tears.

"Mona. Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe." Leo calmly said. She looked at him and nodded her head. He quickly lead her out of the alley. He took out his phone and texted April.

_'It's her. I found her. I'm taking her to the base.'_

_'Okay. We'll be there. Waiting.'_

* * *

><p>Mikey and Donatello cleaned up their beers and started to walk towards the base. Donatello was just about to jump off the building when he got a phone call. It was Leo.<p>

"Hey Leo. What's up?" Donatello asked. He could hear talking. Sounded like Leo and a female.

"Donnie? Donnie! Where are you?" Leo spoke quickly. "No, you can't speak to him right now." Donnie heard Leo tell the female.

"I'm heading towards the base. What happened? Is there something wrong?" Donatello motioned Michelangelo to stop.

"Meet me at 42nd street and Broadway." Leo hung up.

"What happened?" Mikey slurred.

"Leo wants to meet us. Sounds important."

* * *

><p>Donatello and Mikey arrived first. They waited in the shadows for Leo. Even though mutants were free to roam, old habits die hard. They heard movement and saw Leo walking towards them. Someone right behind him.<p>

"Leo, what is-" Mikey stopped talking when he saw Mona show herself from behind Leo. Mikey felt his knees get weak.

"Mona?" Donatello felt tears in his eyes. He saw Mikey run towards Mona and picked her up. She started to cry.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" He said. She laughed and cried at the same time.

"I missed you too.. I missed you all." She cried. Mikey put her down and she walked over to Donatello. They smiled and looked at each other. They hugged each other tightly.

"Where have you been?" He whispered. "We thought you were dead."

"I thought you guys were dead."

"Dead? What made you think that? What happened?" Leo came in.

"After..after David and after I left. I got caught by Shredder and the Foot. They told me they killed everyone.. That there was no point to escape. I felt alone. I felt like I wanted to die."

"What made you want to escape after all these years?" Leo asked.

"David. David is what made me want to escape. I thought about him and his short happy life. I thought about Shredder ending it and then I thought about revenge. thought about the pain it felt to hold his body and the pain of being capture. Being experimented on and being told that everyone you love was dead." Mona admitted. Mikey felt himself shuddered at the thought. He knew he would be the same way.

* * *

><p>Raphael went to the base after seeing that explosion. He tried to call his family but no one was picking up there phones!<p>

"Why have a phone if you don't pick up?" Raph grumbled to himself. He opened the door to April's office. She was crying in Casey's arms.

"Hey. What's going on? Why is she crying?" Raph asked. Casey looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. Raph didn't like this.

"What's going on?! Why is no one talking?" Raph yelled. April motioned him to close the door.

"Raph.. We have something to tell you. We don't know how you'll react." April started to say but she couldn't go on. Casey walked over to Raph.

"They found her." Casey said hesitately.

"Found who?" Raph looked back and forth between his friends. April stood up and wiped her face.

"Leo found.. Leo found Mona." Raph stepped back. He couldn't wrap his head around this news. He didn't know how to react. He started to panic. He opened the door and ran.


	11. AU SAINW pt 5

Raph ran and jumped buildings to get away from the base. He felt like shit. He hasn't done this in a long time. He sat on the edge of the building and put his face into his hands. He felt like crying. He wanted to see her but he was scared. _What if she hates me?_ He thought. After what had happen, Mona wasn't the same. Maybe that's way she left. She didn't want to be there anymore with them. With Raph.

* * *

><p>Mona and the three brothers arrived at the base. They were greeted by April and Casey. April cried and ran to hug Mona. Mona smiled. She missed her best friend. Casey came and joined in. Mona cried tears of joy. After the moment, they all went into the base and to the board room to talk. Mona told April and Casey the same story she told the boys. Casey got angry as the Mona went on with her tale. He couldn't imagine the torture she went through. All the experiments, all the lies told to her. He thought of Mona with the up most respect. She was brave and strong.<p>

"Mona, you must be hungry. Why don't we get you something to eat?" April asked. They all walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. Mona looked at the place. If was a little dark. People were dressed in protective gear.

"After you left, Shredder's army got stronger. They had stronger weapons and mutants." April explained. Mona thought back to a moment in the lab. Stockman took a lot of blood out of her and ejected it into humans. '_That must be where the new mutants came from.'_

They reached the cafeteria. April took Mona to the kitchen while that others sat down at a table. People and mutants looked at Mona. Whispering about her and the damage she did to Shredder on her rampage.

They entered the kitchen. April went towards the fridge. Mona stopped. She looked at a red cloth. She picked it up.

"Mona? Are you okay?" April asked. Mona looked at April. She had tears in her eyes.

"Wh-where's Raphael?"

"Mona, he's okay. He's out somewhere. He'll come back." April assured her friend. She just didn't know how to tell her that he was with someone else.

* * *

><p>Raph stood in the same spot for almost an hour. He kept going back and forth on whether or not to go back to the base and see Mona. He was watching old hidden videos of Mona on his phone. Donnie showed him how to hide things on his phone the first time Mez went snooping.<p>

He smiled a little at the video. He always watched it when she popped up in his thoughts. It was Mona laughing hysterically at something on TV. He loves her laugh. Mona turned to his and pouted. _'Why are you recording me?'_ She asked. _'No reason.'_ He said. She smiled and smacked the phone out of his hand. The screen shook and he could see Mona jump him and kiss his cheek. She looked at the phone and waved. The screen went black. He smiled and chuckled. Then he got a phone call. It was April. He ignored it.

He went to the next video. It was Mona with her back towards him. Everyone surrounding her._ 'Come on. Walk for mommy!'_ She said. Raph felt his heart drop when the angle moved and showed a toddler David falling on his butt and trying to get back up. David got back up and walked to Mona. Everyone cheered as she picked him up and kissed him all over his face. Raph stopped the video.

"Oh god." He said into his hand. Then April called again. He finally picked up. Before he could get a word in April yelled at him.

"Where the fuck do you get off running away like that then not answering my phone calls!"

"What do you want? He growled. April stood silent.

"Raph?" It was Mona. He almost dropped the phone. He couldn't speak. He hadn't heard he voice in so long.

"Mona?" His voice cracked.

"Raph, where are you?" He could tell that she was about to cry.

"I'm-I'm a couple blocks away."

"Where?" Mona asked.

"96 and 8th." Mona hung up. Was she coming?


	12. Hello

Mona felt funny. Not the good kind. Her lower back hurt and her stomach felt hard. She sat on the couch watching TV with April, who was getting her pizza. She was craving it badly lately. April came back with the pizza and notices her friend's twisted face.

"You okay?" April asked as she handed Mona the pizza. She immediately started to eat it

"Nah, I'm fine now." She lied. She didn't want anyone to worry about her just yet. 'Maybe it's gas like always.'

* * *

><p>After the movie was finished, Mona felt worst than before. She felt a sharp pain on her lower back and stomach. She hissed in pain.<p>

"Mona, are you sure you're fine?" April asked again. Just as Mona was going to speak, the pain hit her harder. She screamed out loud. She suddenly felt wet. She looked down and saw that her sweatpants were soaked.

"Oh my god! Mona you're water broke! You're in labor." April raced to her phone to call the turtles. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. I'm so stupid! I thought I had gas." Mona yelled. She started to breathe in and out like Donnie and Leo taught her. Splinter came out of the mediation room.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Mona is in labor, Master Splinter." Splinter's eyes got wide.

* * *

><p>Donatello and his brothers were fighting the Foot when April called He kicked a Foot soldier to the wall and casually took out his phone.<p>

"Hey, Apr-"

"Donatello. Mona went into labor!" She yelled into the phone. He almost dropped his phone

"In-in labor!" He stuttered. He said it loud enough that his brother's paused and looked at him.

"Labor?" His brothers said together.

"Guys we gotta go." Donatello hung up on April. They finished off the last of the soldiers and turned off the bomb in the warehouse. They ran to the nearest manhole and went home.

* * *

><p>They all stumbled into the lair. They heard faint groans and screams coming from Donatello's lab. Mona was on the bed they had set up a month ago with April and Splinter standing next to her. They all tried to run in and ended up stuck in the doorway. Donatello was able to get free and help Mona. Everyone left the room and went to the living room. They all sat down and stared at each other. The screams made them cringe. Raph couldn't sit still anymore. He busted into the lab and closed the door behind him.<p>

A few hours later, a baby's scream echoed through the lair. Donnie opened the lab door and everyone ran to the door except for Splinter. Mona held her baby close to her chest. She had tears in her eyes and sweat dripping down her face. She smiled down at the infant. He stopped crying and stared at her with his big yellow eyes.

"Hi." She whispered. He gave her a little smile and nuzzled her chest. April and Mikey went to her side. Both crying.

"He's beautiful guys." April looked at Mona and Raph. Raphael couldn't stop looking at his girlfriend and his son. He smirked and nodded.

"He's so...cool." Michelangelo whispered. He kissed Mona on top of her head.

"I know, right." Mona smiled.

"What's his name?" Leo asked. Mikey started to make faces at the baby and the infant giggled.

"I like David." Mona declared.

"David? I like that name." Donatello said. Splinter slowly came into the room. Everyone stood aside as he came towards Mona and the baby.

"Master, do you want to hold him?" Mona said. Splinter smiled and held out his arms. Mona placed David in his arms. David looked up at Splinter and smiled. He then grabbed his long mustache. Splinter started to laugh and held the baby closer to him.

* * *

><p>Mona asked for some privacy with the baby and Raph. Mona motioned for Raph to come and sit by her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder's and held her close. They looked at David, who was looking at them. Raphael felt breathless. He hasn't felt this before except when he first meet Mona. David smiled and reached out for Raph. Raphael took his little hand into his.<p>

"Hey, little man."


	13. AU SAINW Part 6

She ran as fast as she could to him. The moment she heard his voice, she knew she had to get to him. April said it wasn't a good idea but Mona didn't listen. She just ran out that door. She counted the streets. As the number of streets she had left got smaller, the more her heart started to pound. She got to 96 and 8th and looked around for Raphael. She realized that she was on the sidewalk and looked up and saw a huge shadow sitting on the edge of a building across the street from where she stood. She ran across the street and climb the building. She leap over the edge and saw him with his head in his hands. He didn't notice her there. So she walked over to him and reached out.

* * *

><p>Raph felt a pair of hands on top of his. He looked up and saw Mona there, staring at him. He started to breathe harder than ever. He quickly got up and hugged her. He held her tight. She returned the hug. They both cried and fell to their knees. Raph looked at her. She was still so beautiful to him. He smooth her hair and kissed her forehead.<p>

"I miss you." He whispered. Mona tried to talk but couldn't. She just gave him a nod and hugged him again.

* * *

><p>They both sat down on top of the building holding each other. They just stood silent. Raph didn't want to let go of her. He felt that if he did then he'll lose her again. Raph looked at her.<p>

"I thought you were dead." He said. He thought back to the day she left and never came back. He was the first to go out looking for her. After he couldn't find her, he felt like he lost everything.

"I know. I thought the same about you." Mona said. She held him tighter. She wanted to tell him everything that had happen to her within the 15 years she was taken away from him but she didn't want to upset him. Suddenly Raph felt his phone vibrate. He wanted to ignore it but Mona motioned him to pick up. He didn't look at the caller i.d. when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Raph? Where are you? It's 2 in the morning?" It was Mez. Raph completely forgot about her. He looked at Mona and got up and walked over to the other side of the roof.

"I'm-I'm sorry. But I'm going to spend time with my brothers tonight." He lied.

"...Okay. Well I'll see you later." Mez sounded like she knew he was lying.

"Yea. Later."

"I love you, Raph." Raph hesitated. He looked over at Mona who was looking at the city lights.

"I love you." He said and hung up. He walked over to Mona and hugged her from behind. He didn't want to let go.

"I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again." Raph said in her ear. Mona smiled. She turned around to look at him. She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her. She kissed him with such passion, Raphael thought he was going to explode. He grabbed her waist and continued to kiss her back. He started to remember all the time she stole kisses from him or kissed him after they had a fight. He started to smile. They swayed side to side as if they were dancing. Mona separated from the kiss and smiled.

"Now that I'm back we can start over, Raphael." Raph hummed and smiled. He completely forgot about Mez at that moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mona woke up in her room of the base. She looked on the floor at a snoring Raphael. She smiled and got up. She walked around the base for awhile. It was pretty quiet seeing that she was the first one up. She turned the corner and saw Leo walking down the hall. Apparently she was the second on up.<p>

"What are you doing up?" Leo asked.

"I don't get much sleep anymore." Mona smiled. Leo gave her a smirk. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay and back with us." He said. Mona jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Me too."


	14. Drinks 2

**Sorry I haven't updated "TMNT Shorts" in a while but I want to try to get a short in every week or every other week!**

* * *

><p>Mona felt as though Raphael and her have known each other for years. She hadn't had a deep conversation with someone in a long time. She also felt like she could be herself with him. She couldn't do that with her boyfriend. He treated her like a child and puts her down.<p>

"Let me get another beer." Raphael asked the bartender.

"So Raphael-"

"Raph. You can call me Raph." He smiled. Mona smiled back at him and played with her long brown hair in her fingers.

"Raph. So do you usually go to bars by yourself?" Mona asked.

"Nah. I came here with my brothers." Raph pointed across the room at his brothers dancing with the girls from earlier. Michelangelo was showing off while Leo and Donatello were trying to dance. Mona laughed.

"That is too cute." Raph looked at her while she laughed. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. She looked at him. She felt like she was being pulled into him. Literally. Raph wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. They stared at each other for a moment before moving in even closer. Suddenly Mona felt a tug on her arm and fell back. She looked up from the floor at her angry boyfriend in Raph's face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole? That's my girl!" Her boyfriend yelled in Raph's face. Raph tried his best to keep calm. He could see his brothers coming towards him and Mona getting up from the floor. Mona tried to pull her boyfriend away from Raphael but he resisted.

"Xever! Come on let's go!" She yelled. She tried to pull him away again. Xever turned around a slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor and was shocked. He had never done that before. Xever turned back to Raph, whose face drastically changed within the moment Xever slapped Mona. Raph punched him in the face. Blood came rushing out of Xever's nose and mouth. Xever fell to the floor and Raph proceeded to punch him. Donatello and Leo rush to get him off of the guy while Mikey helped Mona up.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked. Mona nodded as she held her hand to her cheek. Mikey gave her a reassuring smile and moved her hand from her face. It was already starting to bruise. As he got ice and towel for her from the bartender, Leo and Donatello dragged a kicking and screaming Raph out of the bar and to the nearest alley. The two brothers realised Raph and he went to a wall and sat on the floor. He stared down at his bruised, bleeding knuckles.

"What the hell did I say?" Leo yelled. Raph stood quiet. He tried to breathe deeply and out it was starting to work. But he looked over at the bar and saw Mikey and Mona walking toward them. Leo was still yelling at him as he got up from the ground. He felt his breathing speed up as she got closer. She took his hurt knuckles into her hands. She had a wet towel and wrapped it around his hand. Leo stopped yelling at this point and stared at the two interact with his brothers. Mikey and Donatello joined him.

"You don't have to." Raph said.

"I know but I want to." Mona smiled up at him then went back to his hand.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"You mean ex-boyfriend? He getting a ride to the hospital." Raph smiled at 'ex-boyfriend'. The three brothers could not believe what they were watching. Raphael has never act like that in his life. The thing that pushed them over the edge was when Raph took his injured hand and touched Mona's bruised cheek. Mikey started to gush while Leo and Donatello felt awkward and jealous.

The group soon heard police sirens coming their way. Leo stepped forward and broke the silence.

"We got to go." He started to walk opposite the bar. Donatello and Mikey started to follow. Michelangelo looked over his shoulder and the sight almost made him fall. Raph kissing the girl from the bar.

* * *

><p>They parted and looked at each other. Mona felt like she was dreaming.<p>

"Raph. When am I going to see you again?" Mona asked. She had a sad look on her face.

"Soon. I promise." Raph looked over at the bar and saw a police car pull up in front of it.

"I gotta go." Raph said. Mona gave him a sad smile.

"I'll see you soon right?" Raph smiled.

"Yeah. See ya soon." Raph turned around a ran after his brothers. Mona stood there for awhile before leaving the alley.


	15. Drinks 3

**Day 15**

Raph waited for her to come to the bar. He was starting to worry that she wasn't going to come since he hadn't been able to leave the lair since the fight at the bar. He thought about her coming to the bar everyday and seeing that he wasn't there. Then deciding that it was a waste of time to come and she was never going to see him again. Raph had already drank 3 beers and rejected 2 girls. He thought about leaving. He felt a tap on his shoulder and growled.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"Fine! Be that way." Raph turned around in his seat and looked at a smiling Mona. He grinned and jumped out of his seat to hug her. He held her for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing and quickly realised her. Raph felt so embarrassed. Mona thought he was so cute and decided to hug him. Raph was surprised but he couldn't help but hug her too.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Mona said into his chest. Raph felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away from my dad. I wanted to see you again so badly." Mona looked up at him. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her eyes were shining from forming tears. Even though they had only known each other for a very short amount of time, they both knew they felt a strong connection between them.

* * *

><p>Though her studio was small, Raph liked it. It felt homey. It felt like her. He could tell Mona put her own style into the small space. He sat on her mattress on the floor as she was in the kitchen making coffee. She came out with two cups of coffee and stared at him. Raph turned to look at her when she chuckled.<p>

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You look so big on my little bed is all." She smiled. He gave her a small smile and got up from her bed. He walked over to her and took the cups from her. He set them down on her desk. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Mona panicked as he sat on her bed. She stood there staring at him again as he laid down across her little bed. He was so tall and muscular. His shirt lifted up a little and she could see his stomach. _Oh lord. _She thought. _He's gorgeous. _Raph sat up and took her hand and led her onto the mattress. She laid on top of him. Mona looked up at him and was surprised he was already looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't want to _do_ anything tonight." She said. Raph blushed. He hadn't really thought about sex. Especially since turning human.

"I wasn't really planning on that." Mona felt embarrassed for even bringing that up now and put her face back into his chest.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She felt Raph's body shake. She looked up and saw him holding back his laughter. Mona smiled and started to laugh too.

**Day 16**

They talked until the sun came up. He learned that she was a dancer since she was 6 years old and loved to bake. She graduated community college and plans to get her bachelors in Physics after she raises enough money to do so. Raph couldn't say much about himself but he could tell that she enjoyed the things he did tell her. She hung on to every word he said. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. Raph was enjoying his sleep when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He swiftly and got up from the bed. He locked himself in the bathroom and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Where the hell are you?!" It was Leo. Raph now wished he had looked at the caller I.D. before answering.

"I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

"Are you with that girl?" Leo asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. We talked about this Raphael. You can't get too attached because when Donatello finally changes us back you can never see her again." Leo said. Raph felt his throat hurting. He didn't like to think about not seeing her again.

"What if I..." Raph wanted to say it but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What if you what? Not change back?" Raph stood silent.

"That would be selfish of you!" Leo yelled. "Why would you stay a human for a girl you just meet? Why would you leave us?"

"I won't leave you! But I won't leave her!"

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think she would love you if you were a giant talking turtle again?" Leo said harshly. Raph didn't think about that. Maybe she would love him in his true form. Or maybe she would ran away from him in fear.

"Raph? Are you listening?" Leo asked. Raph looked at his phone and hung up.


	16. Drinks 4

**Day 24**

It had been a week since Leo had heard or seen Raph. He had tried to call his cell phone plenty of times but Raph just wouldn't pick up. Even Mikey, Donatello, or Splinter haven't heard from him. Michelangelo was sad. He walked around the lair staring at his cell phone, hoping that his older brother will call. His cell phone rang and he jumped over the table to answer it. His two brothers ran next to him to hear the call.

"Hello?! Raph?" He yelled.

"No, it's April again." Leo and Donatello groaned.

"Oh. I thought it was..."

"I know. He still hasn't come back home?" April asked.

"No and we don't even know where he's staying."

"Has Donnie tried to track his phone?" Michelangelo stood quiet. They all looked at each other and ran for Donatello's computer.

"Why didn't we think about this before?" Donatello said as he typed away on his keyboard.

"We've been so distracted with being human we couldn't." Leo said. Some minutes later Donatello found Raph's location. Leo ran to Splinter to inform him that they found Raph and are going to bring him home. Splinter said nothing, just nodded. He gave his son a sad smile and went back to meditating.

"Alright where are we going, Donnie?" Leo asked as they walked through the tunnels.

"Raph's location is an apartment building on the corner of Elizabeth and Bayard Street."Donatello lead the way to a manhole on the corner of Mott Street. They climb the ladder and lifted the manhole cover. It was night time and no one was really around. They quickly got out of the manhole and ran towards the apartment building. They got to the building and stood there in front of it.

"Do you know which apartment he's in, Don?" Mikey asked. Donatello walked over to the front door and looked at the keypad.

"I'm not sure. We might have to just go to every door and see which apartment he's in." Donatello said.

"Or we can just wait for her to open the door." Mikey said. Donatello and Leo turned to where Michelangelo was looking. Mona was crossing the street with two grocery bags in tow.

"Hey! You're Raphael's brothers right?" She said as she walked up to the entrance of the building.

"Yeah we are! We just came to see if Raph was here." Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah, he's in my apartment right now. You guys can come up if you want or I can send him down." Mona tried to take her keys out of her pocket. Donatello grabbed the bags from her.

"We can come up." Leo said. They entered the building a climb up three flights of stairs to Mona's apartment.

Raph was in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. He heard the door opened and poked his head out to greet Mona. But he was surprised to see his brothers standing behind Mona.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said harshly. Mona gave him a worried look and went into the kitchen. Raph lead his brothers out into the hallway.

"I asked what are you guys doing here?" He said again.

"We came to bring you home man." Michelangelo smiled. "Don almost has the machine working again and we can go back to normal." Raph shushed Mikey and moved them further away from the door.

"Yeah so come on. We're taking you home." Leo said. Raph stood quiet.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"You don't want to go home do you?" Donnie asked. Everyone looked at Raph, who was looking down at his feet.

"Is it true? You don't want to go home?" Michelangelo looked like he was about to cry. He couldn't imagine not having Raph with them in the lair.

"I-I don't know. I'm confused."

"What there to be confused about? We're family. We promised to stick together and defend the city." Leo said sternly.

"The city is fine without one giant mutant turtle!" Raph said. They all stared at each other.

"Whatever man." Michelangelo ran down the stairs and Donatello followed. Leo looked at Raph's face. He looked guilty and his eyes were watery.

"What? Why don't you just leave too?" Raph said. He walked back into the apartment, leaving Leo out in the hallway by himself.

Raph stood by the door, hearing Leo go down the stairs. He huffed and turned around to Mona standing in the kitchen entrance.

"What was that out there?" Mona asked. Raph walked past her and laid on the bed.

"It was nothing." He said.

"It didn't sound like nothing Raph." Raph growled and turned around to look at her. Mona climbed into the bed. Raph sat up so they were face to face.

"Why did you turn away your brothers like that? They're family." Mona put her hand on his cheek.

"They don't like what I've become or what I'm doing."

"Do you like what you've become and what you are doing?" Raph nodded.

"Then they need to understand that you're happy with what you're doing and they need to support you in whatever else you decide to do with your life." Mona smiled and kissed his cheek. Raph gave her a small smile and laid back down. He thought about his brothers and their faces when they felt as though he had betrayed them. He couldn't help but feel guilty.


	17. Drinks 5

Donatello was told by Leo to follow Mona to see if they can get some dirt on her to help split her and Raph up. Donatello thought that his older brother was getting out of control at this point but he had to follow his leader's orders. But Donatello had a secret. He was fascinated by his brother's relationship. Deep down inside Donatello wanted what they had but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay a human, he knew that the city needed him and his brothers as turtles to defend it. He knew a long time ago that when it came to love, it was out of the question. His thoughts about being human and being a turtle were starting to confuse him as well.

He decided that when instead of following Mona, he was going to talk to Raph. He went to the surface through the manhole near Mona's apartment building. He reached the corner across the street from the building and waited for Mona to come out so he could go up to talk to his brother. He waited and waited until Mona came out with Raph right behind her. Donatello sighed. He quickly realized that he was out in the open where the could see him and he ran into the corner store and watched them from the window. He could feel the store clerk staring daggers into the side of his head but he had no time to make up an excuse as to why he was in there and not buying anything. They walked away from the building hand in hand, smiling. He ran out of the store. He heard the clerk say something in Chinese that he doesn't want to repeat and followed them. He walked slowly behind them from a distance so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. They walked for 15 blocks before entering a run down looking building. Donatello hid before running to the entrance. When he entered the building, the lights were dim and it looked like something out of a horror movie or an indie film about drugs. But he could hear music coming from upstairs. As he climb the steps, the music got louder and he wondered what were they doing in a building like this. He started to hear feet running back and forth along the floor and laughing and people talking. When he reached the first floor, he saw nothing but mothers and children in the hallways. Kids running and playing with one another. Mothers chatting away while looking in to what seemed like a dance studio, commenting on their children's dance skills. He walked down the hall looking into the classrooms. Donatello was then stopped by an older woman.

"Excuse me but do you have a child here?" She asked. She looked him up and down knowing damn well a young handsome man does not have a kid just yet.

"Uh I do not but I am looking for someone." Donatello gulped.

"Who?"

"Mona." The woman's face changed slightly at Mona's name.

"Oh! Mona. Are you a friend of hers?" The woman asked.

"No but I am her boyfriend's brother."

"Raphael's brother! Aw he's told us so much about you guys." Donatello was surprised. Raph talking about them? Nicely? "They're right down this hallway. Last room. Can't miss it." Donatello walked to the last room and looked into it. Mona was standing in front of a small group of children and Raph sitting in the corner watching Mona teach. Donatello watched how Raph smiled at Mona and laughed when she made the group laugh. Raph saw Donatello standing outside the door. He growled a little. He got up from his seat and walked over to him. He pushed his brother slightly away from the door.

"What are you doing here? Did Leo send you?" Raph asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for following you. I shouldn't have listened to him." Raph eased up a bit.

"It's... It's fine. He the leader, right? You're suppose to listen to him but he's an asshole sometimes."

"You know you're right."

"Right? About what?" Raph asked.

"About not turning back into a turtle and how the city is fine without one less giant talking turtle." Raph was shocked. "You're finally happy Raph. Who are we to take that happiness away from you? That's not what families do."

"Thank you..." Raph shook his brother's hand and then they went in for a hug.

"You just need to use that big mouth of yours to let them know you're serious." Donatello said. Raph chuckled and moved away from his brother.

"Ya' know Mona said the same thing the other day." Donatello chuckled this time. "You two are really alike. Do you want to meet her?" Donatello hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yeah sure." Raph walked back into the classroom with Donatello behind him.

"Mona. You have a second?" Raph asked.

"Sure." Mona turned to her class. "Why don't we practice what we learned yesterday?" Her class proceeded to do so as Mona walked over to the brothers.

"Mona. This is my brother Donatello." Mona smiled.

"Hi, we've meet before." Mona said. Donatello suddenly felt shy.

"Yes we have. Sorry that we never had a proper greeting."

"It's fine. So Raph tells me your the smart one of the family." Donatello smiled.

"Yes I am."


	18. Drinks 6

Raph talked to his family and friends about his decision to stay human and to stay with Mona. His brothers were upset at first until Donatello explain to them that he saw how happy Raph was with Mona and with living a normal life, Donatello understood why Raph wanted to stay. They all were supportive this is final decision.

"Are you going to tell Mona where you really come from?" April asked. Raph thought about this.

" Maybe some day." April said nothing more. Everyone soon grew silent.

Weeks past and Donatello, Leo, and Michelangelo were back to themselves. Mona got Raph a job as a janitor at the dance school working nights. Raph didn't mind the night hours seeing that he was used to when he had to watch over the city. Sometimes when he got bored, he would invite his brothers will come and hang out with him while he worked. Though Mona was glad that Raph was bringing in extra income and they would soon move into a bigger apartment, she wished that she got him the day shift instead. She always missed him. When she came home from work, he was getting up from bed to get ready to leave. Mona decided that enough was enough and that she was going to surprise him at work. She packed a dinner for the both of them. Mona dressed up a bit and went over to school. She was able to get an extra set of keys and open the front entrance door. She climbed up the stairs and heard music. She smiled to the tune. It was Raph's favorite song. But then she heard laughing. Like a group of people laughing.

'_He's not supposed to have people here_.' She thought. Well, she wasn't supposed to be there either but that was beside the point. She got to the top floor and peeked into some of the dance rooms, hearing out for voices. Mona got to the middle of the hallway and saw light coming from underneath the door. Shadows moving. Mona heard the music get turned down and more laughing from the room. She decided to just go for and open the door. When she opened the door, a shuriken went flying past her head and hit the wall behind her. She looked at Raph, who was standing there with three giant turtles. They were ready in stance. She couldn't move. She was shocked and her heart was beating loudly. The turtles eased up. Raph stepped forward to Mona and took a hold of her shoulders. He shook her to snap hero out of her trance.

"Mona! Mona snap out of it!" Raph said. Mona still couldn't bring herself to speak. She just stared at the giant mutants standing in the little dance studio. The brothers were starting to feel awkward under her sight.

"Mona, please don't freak out." Raph begged. Mona blinked a couple of times and looked at Raph.

"Don't freak out? Are you serious?! Why are there three giant turtles in the school keeping you company?!" She yelled.

"Oh. They-they're my brothers." Raph confessed. Mona looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your brothers? I've seen your brothers Raph. I've even talked to one of them! Those are not your brothers." Mona motioned towards the mutants. Donatello cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Mona, we are his brothers." He said. Mona stared at the tallest turtle.

"Donnie?" Donatello smiled and nodded. Mona had to sit down. She went to the wall and seat on the floor. She just talked to Donatello. He was human when she last talked to him! Mona put her face in her hands.

"At least she didn't faint like someone we know." She heard one of the turtles say.

"How did this happen?" She asked. It got silent. She looked up from her hands and waited for someone to talk. Michelangelo stepped up to talk.

"Well Donnie had a machine and that was a bust cause it turned all four of us into humans. But he fixed it and now we're back to normal!" He said.

"'All four of us'?" Donatello smacked the little one on the head. "You said 'four of us'. Does that mean you Raph?" Mona asked. Raph groaned and looked down at his feet.

"Oh my God." Mona said. It grew silent among them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mona. I just didn't know how you would react to this kind of secret. If-if you want me to leave then I'll leave." Raph said. Leo was going to say something but Mona quickly got up from the floor. She walked over to Raph and hugged him. Leo was surprised. He would have thought Mona would have left but instead she stayed.

"Why would I want you to go?"

"Because of all of this!" He exclaimed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't care where you come from or what you use to be. I love you Raph. You know that. I was just shocked and I wish you would have told me instead of me dropping in and almost getting implied in the head." Mona smirked at the turtles, who were now embarrassed from their past action.

"Really?" Raph asked. Mona nodded and hugged him again. Mona turned to the turtles.

"So what's with the gear and weapons?" She asked.

"Uh we're ninjas." Leo said.

"Nin-ninjas? Are you serious?" All four of them nodded.

"Wow. Just wow. Only in New York, huh" Mona laughed.


End file.
